The Power of Ancients
by Dark Lord Phoenix
Summary: This story that deal with the life of an ancient girl during the start of the war with the Wraith. This is my first story.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Karya Lanus is a fifteen year old Lantien girl that lives near the center spire of Atlantis. Her mother is a senior scientist on designing new technologies. Her father is a member of the high counsel. The Lantiens find themselves at the start of the war with the Wraith. Karya is training to be a commander aboard one of the Lantiens many warships. Her life is about to change forever.


	2. Chapter one: Tranning Begins

Chapter One: Training Begins

Karya had already been through her regular training that every Lantien child receives. She had just turned fifteen and as all fifteen year olds was place in a field that the counsel thought was best for them. She went before the counsel for her assigned position. After about a hour the counsel had made their decision. She had been selected to train as a warship commander. She was to train under Commander Navion aboard the warship Tameron. She was to report to training in the morning.

Karya woke up the next morning bright and early. She waved her hand on the console to her door, to where her parents were sitting. Karya father told her it was time to go. Her parents walked her to the control room, where see would walk through the gate for the first time alone. Her father gave the order to dial Argos, where the Tameron was docked for supplies. Karya gave her mother and father a hug and said there goodbye. She ran down the stairs excited to start her training. The gate came alive when the dialing was done. She began to walk through the event horizion.

The next moment she was standing on Argos. She was standing in the middle of Athenos, the Lantien settlement on Argos. She was directed to the underground dock where the Tameron was docked. Karya made her way to the dock. Once she arrived at the transporter that would carry her to the dock she stepped in a activated the console, and was transported to the dock. Once the transporter doors slide open again, there she saw it the Tameron in all its glory. She proceeded to board it, once on she received her quarters and instructions to report to the bridge. Karya laid her things down on her bed, and started toward the bridge.

Once on the bridge, she looked around at all the people performing various task before takeoff. She saw a tall dark haired man standing in front of the large window. Karya knew at once that it was Commander Navion. She had heard stories of his battle against the Wraith. She walked up to him and reported for duty. Navion turned around and commanded the crew to prepare for takeoff with such authority. He then turned to Karya and said let your training begin.


	3. Chapter two: departure

Chapter Two: Departure

The Tameron was to depart for Gerong for a routine checkup mission. The mission was to go and check to see how the inhabitants where coming along with a new weapons technology. Atlantis wanted the Tameron to go because of reported Wraith sightings not far from there. Commander Navion asked Karya to stand next to his command chair. Navion told her to pay close attention to everything he does. Navion pushed a button on his arm rest. He asked for clearance from the dock. Then a voice came back and said your path is clear, and have a peaceful trip.

The Commander started giving orders. Telling the many people to activate the sublight engines, bring the navigations online, Open the bay door. Kerya paying the utmost attention, watched the commanders every move. Navion then told the flight officer to bring the Tameron into orbit. The flight officer nodded. The Tameron began to rise in to the air out of the docking bay. Within seconds they where orbiting the planet. Navion got on the com and hailed Atlantis on subspace communications. It was Karya's father that replied. Navion gave a status report. Her father acknowledged & told him to take care of Karya. Navion told him she was in good hands. Navion turned to the flight officer and told him to bring them into hyperspace.

The flight officer did as told, and within seconds the Tameron was going through hyperspace on its way to Gerong. Navion got off his chair and started to show Karya the different systems on the bridge. After showing her the different controls on the chair and letting her try different ones he told her it was time to go and see the chair room. She would learn to use the chair to activate the defenses on the Tameron. They made their way to the chair room where some technicians where pondering over some information. All lantiens know how to use the chair from a very young age, but not its major functions. That is to prevent a young kid from activating drones and end up causing a disaster. Navion had Karya sit in the chair. The second she did it lighted up and leaned back. He told her to think about the drones, to feel them. She had never been able to access so much. She could see ever function of the ship. The Tameron was at the will of her mind. She stepped off the chair platform after her lesson. She when to her room for the evening.


	4. Chapter three: Arrival

Chapter three: Arrival

The Tameron spent two weeks in hyper space getting to Gerong. Karya had finished all of her training exercises. She is a fast learner; she was now ready to take her final test. She was in the chair room when Commander Navion came over the com, stating the Tameron was coming out of hyper space. Karya was on her way to the bridge when they came out of hyper space. She was passing the officer that operated the chair. All of a sudden the Tameron was under attack. The officer had fallen unconscious, when the first blast hit. He had knocked head on the wall. She called for the medical team. Commander Navion cam on the com, telling everyone to get to their battle stations. With the officer down Karya had no choice but to go to the chair. It would take too long for another officer to get there. She ran back to the chair. When she sat down, and the chair came to life. She could see the Wraith ships, It was like she was the Tameron. She began to activate the drones. She started to fire the drones at the oncoming Wraith darts. There were too many darts and not enough drones. She decided to concentrate on the hive ships.

She began making the drones fire on the two hive ships orbiting the planet of Gerong. Within minutes one hive ship was taken out, and not long after that the last one was gone. There was still many darts. The Darts started to fly toward the Tameron. Karya started firing on as many as she could. The remainder of the darts slammed into the shields. The shield held but where almost depleted.


	5. Chapter four: Landing tactics

Chapter four: Landing Tactics

Once the battle was over, Navion came in to the chair room expecting to find the officer to congratulate, but instead he had found Karya sitting in the chair. Navion was at a loss of words. He did expect Karya to be there. Navion congratulated her, and then walked out. A small Tameron crew went down to the surface to see if the Gerongs made it, Karya stayed aboard with the rest of the crew. The crew had reported the wraith had culled the planet. They had never seen a culling of this size before.

The crew arrived back aboard the Tameron. Commander Navion had gone to talk to the high council of Atlantis on subspace communications. After about an hour the Commander announced that they would be heading back to Atlantis. He then called Karya to the bridge. The commander gave his normal orders. The Tameron went into hyper space. Navion told Karya that he wanted her to go through some more advance exercises before they arrived back at Atlantis. Karya went on to work on her training.

The training exercises where the last course required by students she didn't understand why she had skipped three levels, but she went ahead and worked on them. One and half weeks passed by before they arrived to Atlantis. Commander Navion gave the order to pull out of hyper space. They were in orbit around the planet with Atlantis on it. The coms came on It was atlantis control. Navion asked for permission to land in atlantis. The voice came back telling him he had clearance to land on the east pier. Navion called Karya over, got up out of his chair and told her to take over. She looked at him weird. But he told her she was to land the Tameron on Atlantis.


	6. Chapter five: Home Again

Chapter five: Home again

Karya sat in the command chair. She was a little nervous, but she quickly got over it. She gave the order to the flight officer to begin decent to Atlantis. The Tameron began its decent, within seconds they could see the city. She gave orders to slow the decent rate. The Tameron was almost to the landing pier. Karya told the officer to rotate the ship one hundred and eighty degrees, then to bring it down gently. The Tameron landed on the pier with a slight jolt as normal. Commander Navion congratulated her on a job well done.

The crew of the Tameron went into the city. Karya went to her parents to see them since it had been a month. She went to the lab were her mother worked. Karya mother was working on a new type of drone. When she arrived at the lab, her mother stopped working at her console to give her daughter a hug. Then all of a sudden the city's PA system came on calling Karya to the council chamber. She went to the council with curiosity. Once she arrived, she stepped in, the doors turned closed behind her. The elder council member started to ask what happened on Gerong. Commander Navion stud up and began to explain about the Wraith culling the planet. After that he told how karya had used the chair to destroy the hive ships. Karya was asked to step out.

After about an hour or so the council called her back in. The eldest member began to thank her for her deed. Then her father and the rest of the council stood up and told her she would now be commanding her very own ship. It was a newly built ship, with all the newest technologies. It was named the Omara. She was extremely excited. She left the council chamber to go tell her mother the good news. Her mother was very excited. When she heard the news. The only bad thing is she would have to head out in the morning to Degall the planet where the Lantiens built the warships. So she didn't have much time with her family before she had to go meet her very own crew.

She awoke the next morning and got ready to leave. When she went to the control room the stargate light up. She was off the meet her new crew and see her very own ship the Omara.


	7. Chapter six: Omara

Chapter Six: Omara

As Karya arrived through the gate, she was amazed to have stepped into the gate room, that looked so similar to that of Atlantis. Karya was in the city of Helia, one of the many cities the lantiens had built, designed after Atlantis. She was greeted by the Commander of the city Commander Freshen. Freshen told her they would be taking a jumper to the hangers where the ships where built. As they made their way to the jumper bay, Freshen informed her that the docks where on the other side of the planet.

As the jumper flew through the bay doors, Karya looked upon the vast colony, it covered most of the planet. After about thirty minutes of flying they arrived to the docks. The pilot made his conformations, then one of the massive bay doors opened to reveal the Omara. Karya was amazed at the stunning beauty of the brand new warship. The jumper made its way to the docking bay aboard the Omara. Karya disembarked the jumper into the docking bay, she was greeted by her crew. The Omara welded a crew of one hundred and fifty people. Karya made a short little speech and was on her way to the bridge.

Once Karya arrived at the bridge she saw the command chair, her very own command chair. The leather had the new smell to it. Once she made her rounds, she decide to go to her quarters for some rest. Once there she laid down on the bed a nodded off to sleep. Karya woke up to the door beeping. She crawled out of bed to answer it. It was the flight commander, telling her there was a important message from Atlantis for her. She quickly ran to the bridge. Once there it was her dad, he told her that there was report wraith activity on the planet of Sumari, That her ship and three others would be disembarking immediately to investigate, She had command of the fleet.


End file.
